Hunter
by DeusExAphrodite
Summary: My very first submission! A story about a certain under appreciated Amazon, and neglected video game characters in general. Lilika and Jaster, Humor plus a little seduction. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's note: This is my first story, I hope y'all like it! _

_It kind of wrote itself, as I was playing the game. I hope it's not too juicy. _

_Review!_

--

Lilika knew that Kisala and Jaster would become an item. The numb-shit Japanese game designers always have the clueless underage girl as a love interest, and usually give her something phallic as a weapon. Like a staff.

Meanwhile… the strong women, your busty beautiful women, the Lulu and Quistis types -They get shafted. They are relegated to minor support roles and get to speak maybe three times. And they are a million times more useful than your average Yuna or Rinoa.

Lilika was determined not to let this happen. The writer of the fanfic was determined not to let this happen.

--

She had wanted Jaster Rogue since they had first met. This might have had something to do with him saving her life and the life of her sister, _repeatedly_. She saw him, and it struck her as to how _different_ he was. Especially compared to those pot-bellied villagers.

She was a strong woman. She had hunted beasts large and small for years, stalking silently and attacking swiftly. Her aim was true. She WAS the best hunter on Juraika. Until he came along…

Lilika was tired of the village men. They didn't interest her. Sure, some of them were skilled hunters. They had to be. But there was no man her equal, no man she could respect. They would make good husbands, but dull ones. The men she captured in raids were little better. Some were strong and handsome, but after she had beaten them senseless and tied them up, they became sniveling little whiners. They couldn't perform.

This man, this Jaster was different. He was strong and capable, and pretty cute, too. So what about Kisala? She didn't seem to be trying too hard. Some other guy will master "Fated Passion" with her and she'll end up pregnant in a month.

Plus, it's either Jaster or that idiot Jupis McTooki.

--

Jaster Rogue opened the door to his private quarters.

He had just spent the last four hours in the sewers of Vedan, hacking and slashing the random beasts there to help take his mind off of things. Power-leveling usually helped, some; and Deego seemed to understand. The dog-man had his own problems with women.

He smelled garbage and fumes, the two predominant smells on Vedan. They came from him. He wanted nothing more than to collapse straight into his bunk, but first he needed a bath. He could smell himself, and the stink could kill a granshee. Given that they had one on board, that could present problems.

He turned on the tap, and stripped off his multi-layered desert gear. With the water on, he could not hear the sound of the outer cabin door opening, nor the stealthy footsteps past the insector cage and nightstand. Lilika was a Hunter after all; and hunters know how to stay quiet. She waited behind the closed bathroom door for the sound of him entering the shower.

After a while, she peeked in. The desert youth enjoyed the new sensations of showering with actual water, but had yet to discover the pleasures of a hot slow bath. There was little fogging in the shower enclosure as he soaped himself up. Lukewarm water, she guessed. Like a beast bathing in a stream. It excited her, the animal in him. This was not a soft villager!

Jaster Rogue was oblivious to her as washed his grimy muscular body. Layers of filth rinsed off of him, revealing lean muscles and tanned skin from growing up on a desert planet. He was a real hunter, not some punk bulls-eyeing womprats with a T-16 in Beggar's canyon. He had earned his keep.

His mind was on Kisala. He had been trying for days to unlock their special attack, Fated Passion- but none of the enemies dropped roses. Just smoked rainbow newts and those god-for-fucking Queen Bee Stingers. What the hell was he supposed do with a dozen foot-long bee stingers? This stupid revelation flow was driving him crazy.

He was horny. He couldn't help it, between the effects of Kisala's Star Charm, Lilika's half-naked warrior garb, and MIO the almighty underage cocktease. If MIO would move her hands an inch… Damn, that's a short skirt.

Hence the cold shower. He'd been surrounded by half-naked amazons and pointy eared hotties since the damn game started. He couldn't think for all the cell-shaded cleavage surrounding him. He was at level 52 and walking around with an upgraded Seven-Star sword, and still couldn't get laid! It was effecting his concentration in combat, and he knew it.

--

Lilika quickly stole her hand away from her shorts and escaped the bathroom, before Jaster could step out of the shower and spot her. It would not do for her to spook the prey. He toweled off quickly, and pulled on his pajamas. They were actually one pajama, a tight fitting exercise jumpsuit that left his arms free for swinging his sword in practice, and ended well above the knees. It fit over his hard muscles like a glove.

After he was done zipping up the jumpsuit and had left the bathroom, Jaster finally saw her. She was leaning against the entryway, her generous figure intentionally in profile. She knew how it would look. Lilika couldn't help thinking about how inexperienced he still was, at least outside of combat. She could have killed him twice. Then again, she'd seen what he was capable of… A small shiver ran through her. She would settle for seduction.

--

He started a bit, then spoke to the smiling, silent figure in the doorway. "Have you been standing there the whole time?"

"Long enough" she replied, and gave a rare smile. It was both demure and mysterious. Her presence, demeanor, and unusual attire all threw him off balance. She was always so serious and hot tempered, girded for battle and comfortable only in combat. Seeing her in soft silks, with her long violet hair unbound and bereft of weapons, she was a different woman.

No, she was a woman to him for the first time, then. Before, she had still been female. But _that_ Lilika was a tough and capable fighter who had a habit of throwing hatchets at him. They met the first time after killing a giant, mutated jungle frog. She was a tough and capable warrior, and he had never thought of her any other way.

He briefly admired what he saw. Her battle-ready bikini had been replaced by a softer halter top, thin material that clung to her very womanly shape like a second skin. Her loincloth had been replaced with silky drawstring shorts that clung to her buttocks and suggested nothing underneath.

Was this what she slept in? He never thought that adding more clothing could make a woman more beautiful. It was more than that, however. She was changed. Gone was the hard Amazon with a battlecry on her lips. Here stood a woman willowy and beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Here's where it gets a bit... dirty._

_I'm a little embarrassed, but it's the story that came to me._

_Read, review, enjoy!_

--

--

She invited herself in.

Lilika knew that to move too fast would scare him off, but her body had it's own needs, it's own sense of urgency. And she was a warrior. She sat him down with one hand, and took a seat on the bed next to him. He was still in a state of shock, so she spoke first.

"I know you and Kisala have feelings for each other. I don't want to mess that up. But you've been distracted, preoccupied in battle. Remember in the Gladius Towers, when those Ancient Barons knocked you out twice, before we could assist you? We almost lost you there, and would've if I hadn't stocked up on those extra resurrection vials. Remember? You needed three!"

A visibly shaken Jaster replied. "I had no idea I was so transparent… Do you think she knows?"

"That's not the point. You are a man, with a man's needs. Kisala's still a girl; she lacks confidence, wants to take things slow. According to the save file, it's been 68 hours and 20 minutes since you left Rosa and started this journey. You've been too busy for romance…"

--

She knew she had to talk fast, before she lost him.

"On Juraika, men and women of the same tribe don't get married or have children. The tribe is too small, we would have no choice to inbreed. Instead, the tribe's warriors raid other villages for captives, and breed with them. In this way the tribes intermingle, and share advances in hunting and medicine.

But this takes time. A tribesman must be very skilled before he can raid an enemy village. It can take years of training. In the meantime, that person has needs, like anyone else…"

--

"What does this have to do with me?" Jaster blurted, and Lilika took his hand.

"If a warrior is hungry before battle, he cannot fight. If he is tired, he cannot fight. If he is sick, he cannot fight. The beasts of the jungle would sense weakness, and kill him.

Therefore, the tribe must support it's warriors. They must be kept well fed, rested, and uninjured. This is the responsibility of the whole tribe."

"The same goes for… other needs." She blushed slightly, smiled. "Man or woman, sometimes the needs of the flesh can distract. These must be taken care of.

Again, this is the responsibility of the tribe."

He stood up, and this time it was his turn to blush. "I'm not really…."

"Hush." She guided his hand under her shirt, and held it to her breast as she spoke.

"Normally, any village girl would be happy to do this, to help strengthen a warrior. If nobody else was around, a sister or grown daughter could help… As long as it didn't go too far."

Here, it's me or Kisala. And Kisala is too shy. So let me help you relax. There's no shame in it. Kisala need not ever know, and it's not like we are doing anything wrong. Besides, I need this too..."

--

Without further ado, she pushed him back down on the bed, and straddled him. She could feel his traitorous manhood straining against her already. She started kissing his neck, grinding her hips slowly on his lap while she worked at the jumpsuit's zipper. Gods, she had never felt such heat!

He finally gave in, burying his face in her ample cleavage. Her nipples poked through the thin fabric of the tank top, as if yearning for release. She helped him take it off, after she had worked the zipper to his waist. Her hips had a mind of their own, but that would have to wait…

She untangled herself from him, and he reluctantly let go. His chest was heaving, his face flushed. Sweat rolled off his tanned chest, so young and strong. Gods, she thought. He is so strong!

"That may come later, but we need to take care of you first. That's my duty. Besides, it's more fun this way."

--

She finished unzipping his zipper, and pushed his jumpsuit down past his waist. His penis sprung up, erect, already glistening. He was halfway done already, it looked like. "Well, I better finish it then", she thought with a grin.

Lilika worked one hand up and down on his smooth shaft, while the other massaged his buttocks. She could tell he was inexperienced, but that was all the better for her. It would make him easier to train.

Jaster groaned. She knew he wouldn't last long, but she was determined to leave a good impression. She slowly slid one hand along his impressive length, and cupped his heavy balls with the other. She slid over to face him, their bodies only a few inches apart. He ravished her breasts, kneading them with both hands and sucking greedily on her nipples.

She finally kissed him, and found out that he was practiced at that. His tongue lost no time in exploring her mouth before meeting her own. They kissed deeply, and long. The heat in her loins turned to fire.

Lilika could tell he could last no longer. She slid up even closer to him, and rubbed his cock against her firm tummy while his arms encircled her neck. "It's alright", She whispered. "I don't mind".

She moved her belly against him, her hands and navel sandwiching his shaft and holding it tightly. He started to twitch and buck his hips, losing control. He sprayed his hot seed all over her with a loud, manly roar. She stifled it with her lips before it could call the whole ship in there. It sounded like that of a beast; and the last thing she wanted was the entire crew bursting in on them, guns drawn. Wouldn't that be a sight!

His cries of passion probably alerted everyone still on the Dorganark. Zegram would know what the sound was, anyway. She didn't care.

Nothing else mattered, because she had finally found her warrior.

--

--

Her last thought was about hot coffee.

Juraika blend.


End file.
